


What Happened After?

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: Jeremy is back at school after everything that happened with the SQUIP, but it seems like Michael is pretending like nothing happened. The conversation that Michael and Jeremy needed after the SQUIPcident.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Kudos: 14





	What Happened After?

It was Jeremy’s first week back at school after the play and everything that happened with the Squip. In all honesty that was an understatement. He still didn’t understand why everyone was willing to be friends with him, especially Michael. 

Why did Michael come to save him? Why did Michael still care about him? Why did he visit Jeremy at the hospital? 

Why didn’t Michael hate him? 

These questions haunted Jeremy since he woke up in the hospital. 

Jeremy was happy to say that the week went better than he expected. Sure, he hung out with the popular kids, but that was only with the Squip. This was the first time he would be with them without having something else tell him what to say, and how to act. It turned out to be a lot easier than he thought. 

It was a lot different for Michael. Michael had never been a part of the group and felt awkward being around the rest of the ‘squad’. He tried sitting with them at lunch, but after twenty minutes on Monday, he made an excuse and ate the rest of his lunch in his car. Obviously, it didn’t take long for Jeremy to find him. So Jeremy and Michael had lunch together as usual; just the two of them. Jeremy loved it, but he still couldn’t help but feel like something was different. 

On Friday, Michael met Jeremy at his locker with a smile and slushie in hand. “Jeremy! Are we still doing our usual Friday night? My house, pizza, Apocalypse of the Damned, possibly getting high?” Jeremy was taken aback by this, to say the least. “You look surprised,” Michael said. 

“Oh- well- yeah, I don't know, I just didn’t expect it,” Jeremy replied awkwardly. 

Michael sighed, “Jere, come on. How many times do I have to say I forgive you?”

Jeremy laughed it off, “Apparently a few more.” 

“So are you free?” 

“Of course I am.” 

Michael smiled, “Great! Meet here after school?” 

“See you then.” 

Jeremy should have been happy. He should be happy that things were getting back to the way they used to be, but he felt like they shouldn’t. Jeremy seriously fucked up, and Michael just seemed to not care. Why wasn’t Michael mad? 

They got to Michael’s after school, and one of his mom’s was home. “Jeremy, it’s so great to see you again!” She greeted. 

Jeremy didn’t realize how much he missed Michael’s parents until now, “It’s great to see you too.” 

“Michael, Anna should be home in a few hours, but if you need anything I’ll be here.” 

“Thanks, mom. Come on Jere, I hope you still know your way around.” Jeremy knew Michael meant that as a joke, but it still made Jeremy uneasy. “So what do you think? Apocalypse of the Damned?” 

“I don't know, it’s been a while since I’ve played any video games, I’m definitely a little rusty.” 

“Okay, so Mario Kart?”

Jeremy laughed, “Yeah, cause that’s a low-stress game.” Michael just smiled as he tossed Jeremy the controller. 

The next hour was as normal as it could be. They switched games after Michael continuously beat Jeremy. Everything felt like it used to, putting both Michael and Jeremy more at ease. 

“I just got a text from Rich, he’s getting out of the hospital tomorrow,” Jeremy said.

“That’s great!” Michael said. His tone changed when he looked over at Jeremy, “Hey, is everything okay?” 

Jeremy shook his head, “I can’t do this Michael. How can you stand there and look at me?” Jeremy said, holding back tears. 

“Jeremy, I told you, it doesn’t matter what the Squip did. That wasn’t you!”

“You don't understand, it was me! Part of it, anyway” 

“What? How could it have been you, it was literally taking over your body at the end.” 

“Yeah, at the end. I still made the choice for it to block you from my vision or whatever. I listened to it when it was saying that you would keep me from getting to where I wanted to be- that you were holding me back. It was off and I didn’t listen to you when you were trying to help me! How is that okay?”

Michael sighed, “Fine, Jeremy if you want to talk about it we will. It’s not okay. I was really pissed. First, you left me at the mall, which I know wasn’t your fault because your SQUIP lied to you, but then you were ignoring me and you didn’t talk to me for weeks. I lost everything. And then there was Halloween. The worst night of my life to say the least. I was trying to help you, and you just pushed me away cause things were starting to go well for you. Things got so much better for you when you stopped talking to me. I was really pissed- but I never hated you.” 

“Why not? I deserve for you to hate me, I don't deserve you forgiving me and I definitely don't deserve you as my friend.” 

Michael was shocked; he almost didn’t know what to say, “Jeremy, you can’t mean that. I don't hate you because I’m not going to throw twelve years away after two months. As much as I tried, I don't think I could ever hate you.” 

Jeremy turned away from him but Michael kept talking, “A lot of the time, I feel like I don't deserve you. Those two months were the worst two months of my life. I skipped school a lot, and my moms were starting to get worried because they hadn’t seen you in a while, and also because… well, I just stopped caring.” This is when Jeremy turned around, “Everything felt pointless without you.”

“I feel the same way.” Michael gave him a strange look, “I know I was a jerk and I blocked you out, but I thought about you all the time- well, I tried to. The SQUIP shocked me every time I did, or every time I tried to text you or something.” 

“Jeremy… I had no idea.” 

“It wasn’t just you, he did that with everything he didn’t like me doing. Slouching, fidgeting, saying the wrong thing- anything really.” 

“That’s awful,” Jeremy just shrugged, “Look, I’m not saying everything is back to normal because we both really screwed up. You decided to block me out without a second thought, but I wasn’t going to help you until your dad talked some sense into me.”

“Yeah, I know it’s gonna take some time.” The pair was silent for a moment. They talked about the incident briefly, but this was their first real chance to. They both got everything out in the open.

“You’re still my favorite person,” Jeremy said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Michael laughed, “Life’s a two-player game after all.” And tossed Jeremy the controller.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and finally decided to post it! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
